


Brother Bothers

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick is so done, Gen, pet peeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: It's the little things that are the worst, honestly.





	Brother Bothers

**Author's Note:**

> Previously Little Irritations, but I changed it because it was annoying me that it was the only one that wasn’t alliteration.

_Click_.

Dick could withstand torture from any number of supervillains.

_Click_.

Dick was spending nice, peaceful, quiet time with his little brother and he was not going to ruin it by pissing said little brother off.

_Click_.

“Heyyyyyy, Little Wing, do you mind… not clicking your pen?”

Jason looked up from his well-loved copy of Pride and Prejudice, then down at the pen in his hand, then answered, “Sorry. Didn’t even realize I was doing it.”

He returned to his book and, after several seconds without the click of the pen, Dick breathed a slight sigh of relief and returned to contorting his body in ways that the human body was never meant to bend. The room remained silent for about three minutes before the sound of Jason’s fingernail hitting the hardback cover of his book reached Dick.

_Tap._

Dick sighed as he switched positions and tried to ignore the noise.

_Tap._

The sound was like Chinese water torture, drilling into Dick’s skull and driving him bonkers.

_Tap._

“Jason.”

Jason looked up again, his expression a perfect mask of innocent confusion, and Dick gritted his teeth, then asked, “Please stop tapping your finger.”

Jason laughed slightly sheepishly and answered, “Sorry, Dickie, didn’t notice I was doing it.”

Dick sighed yet again and went back to his stretches as Jason started reading again, no longer tapping his finger. A few minutes passed, then Jason got up and left the room, returning minutes later with a mug of tea and a spoon. He settled back down in his seat at the table by the window and started reading again, one hand gently stirring his tea. And thus, there came another noise.

_Clink_.

Dick was seriously starting to consider putting in a formal protest of Bruce’s ‘No Killing’ rule.

_Clink_.

Was this how the Joker drove Harley nuts? Probably. It was certainly enough to drive Dick to insanity.

_Clink_.

“So, Jason, what are you doing this weekend? Anything fun?”

Jason looked up from his book and, praise be, stopped stirring his tea, taking a sip of it before answering, “Not a whole lot. Roy and Kory are coming over Saturday, then Tim and I are going to that new exhibit at the science museum and the bookstore that just opened up down by the police station. Why?”

Dick let out a relieved breath at the clinking stopping and replied, “Just curious. I’m probably spending all weekend training. Have fun with Roy and Kory and at the exhibit.”

Jason gave him a slight smile and, after a moment of hesitation, offered, “You can come over if you’d like. I’m sure Roy and Kory would be happy to see you.”

Dick beamed at the invitation, cheerfully accepting, and the brothers lapsed back into silence. Jason didn’t resume his stirring and Dick, poor, foolish, _naïve_ Dick, thought that it was over. That he was free. He began to relax, twisting his body into another spine-shattering bend and enjoying the silence.

_Click._

“Fuck you, Jason. Fuck. You.”


End file.
